The present disclosure relates to a solid state imaging device having vertical transistors, a method of producing the same, and an electronic apparatus provided with the solid state imaging device.
Solid state imaging devices are classified into either amplification solid state imaging devices represented by devices such as a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, or charge transmission solid state imaging devices represented by devices such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor. The solid state imaging device is widely used in digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and the like. Recently, because of their lower power supply voltage and low power consumption, the CMOS image sensor is widely used as a solid state imaging device mounted on mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones provided with cameras and a PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants).
Recently, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-114274, a CMOS solid state imaging device having a plurality of photodiodes formed in a depth direction of a semiconductor substrate and having a reduced pixel size is proposed. The photodiodes formed in the depth direction have a transmission channel in a vertical direction with respect to the semiconductor substrate, and are provided with a transmission transistor formed of a vertical transmission gate electrode.